


Die quietschgelbe Schwanenburg

by Weltenweber



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Drehbuch, Feindschaftsjubiläum, Gen, Humor, Hörspiel, Hüpfburg, Podfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/Weltenweber
Summary: ...worin Partyvorbereitungen getroffen werden, Sauron stolz auf seinen "Gartenpreis" ist und der Schicksalberg eine neue Dekoration erhält.Und was hat das Ganze mit diesem gummiartigen quitschgelben Etwas zu tun?Crack!Hörspiel-Fic mit Script zum Mitlesen (4:28 min)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Die quietschgelbe Schwanenburg

**Author's Note:**

> So...Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was mich (außer einer Menge Langeweile) dazu geritten hat dieses Hörspiel aufzunehmen aber hey...ich muss mich nicht wirklich verstehen. *xD*

**Länge:** 4:28 min

* * *

  * **Ort:** Barad-dûr
  * **Hintergrund**: Crebain, Lava
  * **Stimmung**: Dramatisch, Episch
  * **Tageszeit:** Mittag
  * **Personen: **Glorfindel, Sauron, Namenloser Ork

### Die quietschgelbe Schwanenburg

(Dramatische Musik)

(Luftpump-Geräusche)

_Mitten auf dem dunklen Vorplatz Barad-dûrs stand ein einsamer Diener der Finsternis und pumpte Luft in ein quietschgelbes Etwas._

_Daneben stand Glorfindel, der Balrogtöter und beobachtete das Geschehen mit kritischem Auge._

** **Glorfindel** **

"Sehr gut. Es nimmt langsam Form an. Weiter so."

_Glorfindel schien recht zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Dinge. Und das konnte er auch sein, denn alles verlief genau nach Plan. Jetzt fehlte nur noch..._

(scheppernde Metallschritte)

(Sauron betritt die Scene)

** **Sauron** **

"Was ist das?"

_Ah da war er ja schon. Sauron, Herrscher der Finsterns höchst persönlich. Und offentsichtlich hatte er gerade das gelbe Etwas auf seinem Vorplatz entdeckt._

_Sonderlich erfreut sah er nicht gerade aus. Wenn man das von einem Mann sagen konnte, der von Kopf bis Fuß in einer Eisenrüstung steckte._

** **Glorfindel** **

"Vorbereitung für unserer 2500-jähriges Feindschaftsjubiläum.

Das findet doch dieses Jahr bei Euch statt.

Ich dachte, ich baue das hier schon einmal auf."

** **

** **Sauron** **

"In meinem Vorgarten?"

** **Glorfindel** **

"Hier ist am meisten Platz.

Außerdem in diesem toten Gestein wächst ja nichts."

(kreischender Crebain)

** **Sauron** **

"Natürlich nicht. Ich habe fünfmal den Preis

Für mordor’sche Gartenverschandelung gewonnen!"

** **Glorfindel** **

(murmelnd)

"So sieht es auch aus."

(pumpende Geräusche hören auf)

** **Ork****

"Meister, es ist soweit."

_Tatsächlich. Direkt in Mitten der Landschaft aus Lava, Stein und Asche stand nun eine quitschgelbe Hüpfburg in Form eines Schwanenschiffs. Na, wenn da nicht Galadriel ihre Hand im Spiel hatte._

_Sauron hingegen schien von der Farbe immer noch nicht sonderlich angetan._

** **Sauron** **

"Aber muss es denn unbedingt quietschgelb sein?  
Gab es das denn etwa nicht in schlammbraun?

Oder feuerrot?"

(Hand klopft auf Metall)

_Glorfindel klopfte Sauron beruhigend auf die metallbedeckte Schulter._

** **Glorfindel** **

"Nehmt’s nicht so schwer. Es sieht ja keiner."

(murmelnd)

"Bis auf ganz Imladris, Lothlorien, Gondor, Rohan..."

(lauter)

"Nun ja... Dann wollen wir es doch gleich mal austesten. Sauron, kommt Ihr?"

\---

_Das schien Sauron nun doch ein wenig zu viel, denn er baute sich zu voller Größe auf und schmetterte mit donnernder Stimme._

** **Sauron** **

"Ich bin der dunkle Herrscher.

Ich kann doch nicht -"

** **Glorfindel** **

"Nun kommt schon. Das wird Euch gefallen."

** **Sauron** **

"Meinetwegen."

_Und mit diesen Worten betrat der Herrscher der Finsternis das quietschgelbe Etwas._

(zischendes Geräusch)

** **

** **Glorfindel** **

"Was?..."

_Das zischende Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Und es schien seinen Ursprug direkt unter Saurons Füßen zu haben. Glorfindel und Sauron ließen ihren Blick nach unten wandern - und sahen ein Loch im Boden._

_Saurons spitze Metallschuhe hatten die Gummiwand durchstochen._

** **Sauron** **

"Ups."

_Sie sprangen von der Hüpffläche. Ohne das zusätzliche Gewicht der beiden erhob sich der gelbe Schwan hoch in die Lüfte und verfing sich in der Spitze des Schicksalberges._

_Dort hängt er noch heute. Als Erinnerung daran, dass man in Eisenrüstung keine Hüpfburg besteigen sollte._

_Auch dann nicht, wenn man Sauron hieß und fünf Mal den Preis für mordor´sche Gartenverschandelung gewonnen hatte._

**Author's Note:**

> **Credits für die Musik:**  
"Past the Edge" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> "Pop Goes the Weasel" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 4.0 License  
http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Hintergrundgeräusche: https://freesound.org/ (Public Domain Sound Effects)  
Falls ich was vergessen haben sollte und es auffällt: Bitte melden und ich fügs ein. =)


End file.
